Walls of Jericho
by cardcrusher101
Summary: "This is the indestructible wall of Jericho!" She stated coldly, "If you step beyond this indestructible wall, you'll be executed!"  I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why the sudden change in attitude? Cory/Dianna Fic. Rated T, just in case. Please, R&R


Unverified as of yet

**DAY 1**

Maybe…it just wasn't meant to be? After all, we were just actors playing our roles. It was nothing more to be but just friends, not lovers. But…did I want it? Yes. Would I do anything for her? Yes. Were those kisses mean nothing to her? I don't know. Is she beautiful? Definitely.

It was painful when she talked about her boyfriend. Alex was his name. She looked so happy.

But maybe I should forget about that. After all, Season 2 is already done and she had a new haircut. She looked beautiful to everyone.

To me, she was a Goddess.

Her smile, it almost makes me squint in just how bright it is. Her laugh, she hates it but I find it cute.

I also like Bruno Mars if you didn't get the idea.

Anyway, the cast (meaning it was the whole Glee Club) and several friends at the set, decided to camping. Its spring and a perfect time to camp and have some fun. Although, I didn't know what the fun was being stranded in a jungle alone. That's why we hired a survival expert just in case.

Wish it was Bear Grylls, though. He looked cool. But our Survival Expert is a veteran too. He looked to be 45 but still fit and muscular. I'd like to age like that. Age gracefully. His name is Sieghart, sounds like a name for an RPG if I may add.

"All of you do have a tent right?" Sieghart asked. Cutting a tree that was blocking the way with his machete.

"Yeah, we do." Matthew replied.

Hey, why doesn't Sieghart have a backpack? "Hey, where's your pack?" I asked.

"I'm a survival expert; I can live with a machete and a Swiss knife." He replied and continued whacking at small trees.

I frowned. He certainly is a small talker.

I need to find a subject so we don't have this awkward silence. "So!" I suddenly said. "When did you learn to survive in the wild, Mr. Sieghart?"

"Sieghart is fine." He replied, not looking back. "But I learned it by hands-on exercises. With the help of a book, of course. Fancy learning how to survive too?"

I shook my head but remembered he didn't look back. "Nah, it's too difficult. So Sieghart, why did you learnt to survive?"

"I had a misspent youth. I learned how to survive because I wanted to stay out of the cops," he stated bluntly, "I got caught and sent to Juvenile."

Well, that really is a misspent youth. I began to think about another subject until Dianna stopped. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, facing her.

"Uh…" she said, looking in front. Oh I see, there was a large puddle of mud. Sieghart was already at the other side. Mud reaching to his waist.

"It's just some mud." Naya said, "Come on, let's go."

"Hold it!" Sieghart shouted, stopping anyone from walking. "You can just walk around it."

Then why the hell did you take the dirty road instead!

"If you must know why I took the mud swamp, is because I liked it." He answered before continuing on. "Frankly, I wanted you to get down and dirty. But I guess that wasn't part of the deal."

I slapped my hand as a mosquito bit me. "Damn these Mosquitoes."

"Here, use this." Heather gave me a bottle of insect-repellant. I thanked her and lathered it all over my open body.

I don't know we were but it was an isolated island, we were transported here by a boat and crossed to the other side. No one is living here and no paparazzi. After a few minutes of nonstop walking, we stopped at a beach. I would've expected to live in the jungle but this works for me.

"So this is where we'll be staying for the whole week?" Mark asked. "Sweet!"

I shook my head in amusement. "Let's just hope we don't find ourselves in trouble."

"Just stick together and you'll be fine." Sieghart answered. "You can now set up your tent. I'll be making my own."

I shrugged and looked out at the open beach. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" I asked. "I'll be taking a swim." I removed my shirt and ran at the water. Everyone else followed.

Dianna wore a two-piece pink bikini, after changing in the woods with the other females.

It was nighttime and everyone was huddled in a fire. Sieghart brought in some coconuts for us to drink and offered us some…exotic foods. "Would you like some snails?" He asked.

"Uh…no thanks." I replied for everyone. I was already munching on a canned food anyways.

He shrugged and removed the snail and ate it. Someone gagged and left the fire, probably Lea. She doesn't like exotic foods that much. Everyone chuckled and continued eating.

"So how was your swim?" Sieghart asked. Boiling some mussels in a pot that someone brought.

"It was fun." Chris replied, "I just slept after a few minutes of swimming though."

"Hm, I see." Sieghart mused. "Does anyone here have a ghost story?"

Ooh~ this is the part I like the most. Ghost stories.

"H-hey!" I shouted, "Stop it!" I begged, Chris, Santana and Dianna were holding me tightly. It feels like my bones are being crushed slowly and painfully. Sieghart's story was _really_ scary. He said when he was in the Philippines, he found a Tianak. A dead baby that wasn't baptized.

He found it on the streets of Capiz City. A Tianak takes the form of a baby and changes to a fiend when you come close to it.

"Still don't believe me?" Sieghart asked, he removed his shirt off and pointed to his left shoulder. I squinted in the darkness and noticed a bite mark, the size of a baby mouth would have. But have deeper teeth.

Shit. That's real.

"I als-"

"Well!" I interrupted. I know that's rude but another story might break my bones. I don't want that. "It looks like everyone is tired!"

Sieghart chuckled…sadistically?

"Just remember," he said, "There are _plenty_ of spiders that are bigger than your head. And I'm not lying."

"Ouch!" I yelped, feeling the intense force of their grips. Why me?

What did I do wrong?

"That was some scary stuff." Mark commented and stood up. "It makes mine feel like a child's story."

I saw Sieghart shrugged and ate at his mussels. "Delicious!" I heard him say and opened another one.

"Guys…can you please let me go now?" I asked, wriggling my hands and my body to prove my point.

"O-okay…" Chris stuttered, feeling shaken up by the story. "I-I'll be at my tent if you are scared Cory."

"I will." I answered with a sigh. Santana reluctantly left me and went to her tent. Only Dianna held my arm tightly. "Uh, Di you can let go now."

"I won't!" She squeaked, tightening her grip even more. "Take me to my tent!" She ordered.

Aww…she looked cute like that. And me, being the soft guy, I couldn't resist but to follow her demand and helped her get up. We slowly walked to her camp.

"Can we stay outside for a while?" Dianna asked as we arrived at the blue tent.

Mine was just beside hers so I had no qualms about. "Why not?" I answered, "I'm just beside you anyway."

She nodded and sat down, I followed suit.

"Dianna, what have you been doing lately. Except Glee of course."

I saw Dianna smirk. "Are you hitting on me Cory?"

Shit, she's on to me. Please don't find out. I kept my smile. "Nah, if I was hitting on you then I would've said I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you."

Dianna laughed softly.

Wait, what did I say?

"Are deaf? My heart has been shouting out for you." She replied.

I smirked. "If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world."

Wait, why am I answering back?

Dianna chuckled.

Of course, to her…this is just some fun.

"Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you have tied my heart in knots!"

I looked at her eyes. "Is your Dad an astronaut? Because someone took the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

Dianna smirked, surprised that I haven't back down at all. "Did it hurt when you fell in Heaven?" She asked.

I stared at her face. "When God poured beauty on Earth, you had the biggest bucket of all." I stated.

"Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice."

"Are you a pokémon? Because I'd choose you."

Lol, pokémon? Now that's new.

"Hello, I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart."

Trust me, you already did when I got a glimpse of you. Speaking of glimpse… "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She shook her head and before she could answer, I stood up, walked beside her and sat down. "Then on Second sight? Possible, right?"

Now let's see if she could top that.

"If you were a ball, I couldn't throw it." She paused.

"Why?" I asked, taking the bait.

"Because I'll miss you."

Well, that definitely shook me. Find another one to top her. I'm always thinking about her so… "If I had a rose for every time I thought of you I'd be walking in a garden forever."

"Can I have your heart? I need it to be complete and I don't feel whole without you."

Let see…I'm shy about saying aloud my feelings so. "I know somebody who likes you but if I weren't so shy, I'd tell you who."

"My heart is broken...could you fix it for me?"

I opened my mouth to respond to her but someone interrupted me. "Children shouldn't stay up late." Sieghart commented as he passed by behind us.

Was he dropping eaves on us?

"Okay." Dianna replied with a sigh as Sieghart continued walking away.

"Do you think he was eavesdropping on us?" I asked suspiciously at him.

"Maybe. It would matter anyway." Dianna replied and stood up. "Thanks for removing the fear out of me Cory."

I stood up as well. "Nah, its fine." I answered. "Good night!" I said and walked to my tent.

"Wait, Cory!" She said.

I spun around to stare at her. "What is it?" I asked.

She walked up in front of me and gestured to the ground. I looked down and she drove her feet until the end. "This is the indestructible wall of Jericho!" She stated coldly, "If you step beyond this indestructible wall, you'll be executed!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why the sudden change in attitude?

She turned around and walked to her tent.

"What's with her?" I mumbled.

**DAY 2**

It was morning and I was the first to wake up. The tent was okay, spacious and no mosquitoes. I was walking on the beach and noticed Sieghart waking up from his makeshift bed. It was a simple bed. Leaves below for the cushion and a roof covered in leaves and branches.

I noticed he shuffled on his bed and woke up. "Good morning." He greeted and stepped out of his bed. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah." I answered and noticed him climbing a tree. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some coconuts, want some?"

I shrugged. No harm in drinking one. "Yeah, sure."

"Step back by five steps. You might get killed because of this." He shouted and twisted the coconut off.

He took about ten coconuts in all. He opened two, one for me and one for him.

"Have you tasted the coconut milk before?" Sieghart asked and gave me the opened one.

"No, but I hope it's delicious." I replied, "Do I just drink it?"

"Yeah." He said.

I drank the milk. It tasted…strange, I just can't explain it. There was a sudden sharp flavor but overall…it was delicious. "Delicious." I commented as I finished it one go.

Sieghart took the coconut and opened it, revealing the white meat inside.

"The inside is also eatable." He said and took out a Swiss Knife and used a knife to scrape off a bit. "You can eat it."

I took the piece and ate it. "It's great!" I praised.

He helped me finish it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Just taking an early snack." Sieghart answered, "Want some?"

"Nah, we'll be eating in a while."

Sieghart grunted as he stood up. "Thinking of which, want to have some crabs for breakfast?"

"I'd love to but I don't know how to swim." I answered.

"It's on the forest." I gave him a strange look. "I know, I can explain if you come with me."

I happily munched on my crab leg as soon as Sieghart gave it to me. I was starving and finding all of those Coconut Crabs made me even hungrier. These crabs were bigger than my head! They also have plenty of meat in them too!

I noticed the Dianna was deep in thought. I grinned and reached for the nearest crab that was intact.

Slowly but surely, I moved the crab like it was creeping towards he. Finally, I moved a leg and tapped her.

"Hm?" She asked, looking down.

She shrieked and jumped in shock. Everyone shared a hearty laugh.

"W-what is that thing?" She asked, completely afraid and terrified.

I took it away from her and placed it in front of me. "It's a Crab, a Coconut Crab. Sieghart and I hunted for it."

"He's a good learner. If only I can train him more." Sieghart complimented.

"Just…don't scare me like that." She pleaded before eating on her plate.

I shrugged and opened the crab. "Want to have some Crab Meat?"

"Yeah, sure." She absently said and inserted a spoonful of Paella. She gratefully took the crab meat and ate it.

"For a woman, you eat a lot." Mark noted as he placed down his plate.

"Hey!" She shouted exasperatedly.

Mark raised a hand to defend himself. "Sorry, sorry, that was way out of line."

"How did you slept last night?" Heather asked everyone. "I'm still scared about the Ghost Stories last night."

"I slept fine." Dianna answered.

The rest of the day passed by quickly when we played games.

I rubbed my hands together to keep my hands warm. It was nighttime and everyone was huddled up in the fire, eating dinner and talking to each other. "The wind is cold." I observed.

"I know." Dianna replied beside me. "Can I lean on you for warmth?"

"Sure." I replied and felt her weight on me. "Hey, Dianna?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you want Glee to end?" I asked solemnly. Staring at Naya and Mark's small bickering.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, sadness evident on her tone.

"Because…you know. All good things come to an end." I replied, "I really don't want this to end at all." I answered.

"Me too." She agreed, rubbing her head on my arm. "I've met _so_ many great friends. Lea is one of those."

I chuckled. "Funny how you two are friends when on set you are enemies."

"Frenemies. I think that's the correct term in the set." Dianna said.

…

"Diana, do you want Glee to continue forever?" I asked.

"It's still the same question." Dianna remarked. "But yes…I do want Glee to go on forever and ever until we die. When it's gone. I don't think we'll be able to see each other that much again."

"Hey, it's only the end of Season 2!" I exclaimed, "There are still plenty of seasons left!"

I felt her cheeks move. Is she smiling? "Are you smiling?"

"Maybe." She replied.

"Hey Guys!" Heather shouted at us.

We turned to face her. She took a snapshot of us.

"Warn us before you take a picture!" I said before she moved away to take another picture.

Dianna quietly sighed. "She resembles a lot with the Character she's playing."

I chuckled. "Have you seen her YouTube video? She was saying like around the place!"

"Really?" Dianna asked, chuckling as I told her the exact video interview. I forgot that name of it though.

…

"Dianna, want me to carry you to your tent?" I asked her.

She responded with grunt. I slowly moved away from her and easily picked her up, bridal style.

"Don't do anything funny to her Cory!" Kevin teased, earning some laughs from everyone.

I didn't respond because it would wake Dianna up. When we reached her tent, she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She said in a slur.

"You fell asleep when we counted the stars." I answered.

She slowly nodded. "You can drop me."

I did and she thanked me.

"This is the indestructible wall of Jericho!" She said, "Cross this and you will be executed."

I laughed nervously and she went inside the tent.

Why is she so adamant about that?

That impenetrable Wall of Jericho.

What was the Wall of Jericho anyway?

Some biblical thing?

…

…

…

Dammit…

I walked back to where everyone was. Sieghart should know about it.

"You want to know about the Wall of Jericho?" Sieghart asked, removing his attention from Lea singing a song.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, my mind is a bit fuzzy since I haven't been reading the bible but if I summarize it. Israelites destroyed it. It's famous to most people only for being completely and utterly destroyed."

No way.

I nodded to Sieghart, thanking him.

But…why she used a wall that was destroyed as a metaphor?

Did she meant it as a joke?

Or did she just wanted to have some space?

Wouldn't she be embarrassed when I figured out a major flaw in her warning?

A flaw…

A crack…

What is a crack in a relationship

A crack…a crack on her defenses?

Dianna was always a person who is protective of her feelings.

She feels that she needs to know that person before she starts to trust her…even though she doesn't it in public.

So, the better question is…

Is she sending me signals?

I doubt that she'll answer if I ask her.

"Why can't people be frank?" I mumbled, unconsciously tapping my hands together.

Not that I'm different.

Still…what if she is sending him hints and signs?

Wouldn't it go to waste?

What if I just do what I'm thinking?

But…what if something bad will happen? I mean, what will happen if she'll reject me?

I kno- everyone knows that Dianna is a kind and sweet woman. But…what does she think of me?

Am I just a friend to her? Not a possible suitor?

"Cory, smile!" Heather shouted and snapped a picture of me. "Oh~ you looked so cool in that picture."

I nodded and just kept quiet. Someone brought some beers for some fun. Matt was already drinking it.

"Hey Cory! Want some?" Matt asked me.

I gave a thumbs up and he threw me one. "Sieg, want some?" I asked without looking at him.

"Sure."

I asked another one and gave Sieg a can. I opened my can and took a drink at it.

"Where is Miss Dianna?"

"She's still sleepy from playing." I replied, "It's her fault that she's too competitive and won all of her beach volleyball games."

Sieghart laughed. "True! But what made you ask the Wall of Jericho?"

"I just forgot about it." I lied.

Sieghart bought it and nodded. "Don't you ever hate being an actor?"

"Sometimes, the paparazzi are annoying. But overall, I like it."

"I see."

"You know, I thought of you to be a really quite guy."

"I get that a lot." He replied.

"Hey, you two!" Naya shouted, flashing a picture at us.

"Those two are certainly taking pictures a lot." Sieg commented. "At that rate, the battery will die off."

"Oh, they brought a lot of charged batteries for the occasion." I said. "Do you have a daughter Sieg?"

"Yeah, want to court her? She's 25 if you're asking." He slyly said. "I also have a son and a daughter, 16."

I gave a nervous laugh. "No thanks, I already have someone in my heart."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "I wish. Still haven't told her how I feel yet."

"Shy eh?" He asked. "Odd since you're an actor who gets paid to make people laugh, smile, giggle and cry."

"Maybe it is strange." I drank my beer. "My character, Finn, he's a naïve person…"

"…wish you were that person?" he asked.

"Yeah…at least I'm not pressured…"

"Pressured to tell her you love her?"

I slowly nodded.

"You like Miss Dianna then."

"What makes you say that? I would've expected you to say Lea."

"My younger daughter and son love Glee. They especially like Fuinn and…Mongron? Did I get that right?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I answered

…

…

…

Should I really do what my gut feeling is saying?

…

…

…

Probably not…

…Should I

…

…

…

I stared at the ceiling of my tent.

Should I or should I not…

That's been bugging me all this time.

It's already 2:30 in the morning, I haven't slept a wink.

Damn it! It's do or die. At worst, she'll laugh at me. At best, she'll accept me.

At least it'll make me sleep.

I stepped out of my tent and went over to Dianna's tent. I zipped it open. "Dianna?" I asked.

"Hm? What is it Cory?" She asked. Sitting up to face me.

"C-can I stay here tonight?" I asked.

I saw her smile in the dark moonlight. "Y-yeah…sure. Come on in." She said.

I slowly went inside, careful not to make too much noise.

The tent was large enough to fit four people, so there were plenty of spaces left.

"…Stupid." I heard her say and mumbled something incoherent.

"Why use the Walls of Jericho as a metaphor?" I asked.

…

…

…

Finally, she responded. "Because the trespassers didn't get executed…they won."

I see…

I understand now…I really understand.

"Good night…Quinn." I said with a smirk.

"Good night…Finn." She replied back.

…

…

…

"Hm…?" I asked. Looking on my right to see her snuggling to my arm.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too…Dianna." I replied back. Drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Sieghart!" Matthew shouted. "Can you get Dianna and Cory?"

"Yeah, sure!" He responded and went to Cory's tent. "Hey, Cory wake up. It's breakfast already."

No response.

He narrowed his eyes and opened the tent.

No person.

He went over to Dianna's tent and opened it. "Oh, so there you are." He muttered.

Sieghart decided to leave them be and close the tent. Returning back to the fireplace.

"Where are they?" Matt asked.

Sieghart smirked and told him. Matt chuckled in response. "Let's leave them be for now, shall we?" Sieg asked.

"Yes, let's."

I yawned softly as soon as soon as I woke up.

What time is it?

…

12:30 AM?

Man, I was probably too tired after last night.

Speaking of last night…I looked to my right and saw Dianna still sleeping. I smiled and reached for her face.

She looks great with her haircut…

Dianna shuffled and I pulled out my hand immediately. She woke up and yawned cutely.

"Did you slept well?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah!"

"It's already 12:00 AM, let's go out." I said.

I zipped open the tent and poked my head…

And saw everyone surrounding my tent…sitting and holding…a camera…

…Shit…?

"How'd you slept?" Chord asked slyly.

"Cory!" Dianna said. "What's…wrong…Oh…"

"Say cheese!" Everyone shouted.

There was a bright flash, one after another.

"Stop it!" I shouted with jest. Covering my eyes from the bright light.

I slowly got out of the tent after everything died out. I turned around and helped Dianna get out.

…

…

…

They say life's a bitch…

I say she's one of my best friends.

Fate is Chance…

Destiny, a Choice.

But…did Fate put me into this position…or did I chose this?

Because, right now…why is my back on the sand with Dianna on top of me?

I just wanted to kiss here, there and then. I just couldn't hold it in.

I chose to kiss her…so is it Destiny?

I didn't chose to kiss on the sand with her…but it's better in my opinion.

So…is it Fate?

I didn't care about the surprised gasp from everyone and flashes of cameras.

We pulled back to get our much needed air. I grinned as I panted. "I love you…" I whispered.

Someone coughed. "As much I'd like to see you get together…we're starving."

"Sorry Sieg." I said with a sheepish grin. Dianna got off of me and I stood up.

**Day 7**

It was the last day of our camping trip.

It was fun…even though it was cold at night.

I learned a lot of things.

How to Survive.

And learn more about respecting other people's feelings.

During this camp…I didn't learn more about Dianna…I learned many things about everyone.

Their attitude, their likes, their hates. I can read their body language.

I looked up as I heard some strange whirring sound. "Is that…a helicopter?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Two, in fact." Sieg corrected. "I rented it a while ago for convenience sakes."

"Why didn't we use it to get here?" I asked.

"Because it wouldn't be memorable how you got here." Sieg replied.

Someone threw a ladder, everyone started to go up.

As soon as everyone was aboard, we flew off. Dianna and I were near the window so we could see the sea below.

"So beautiful." She murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you are." I responded back.

She giggled and gave me a peck on the cheeks.

So…perfect vacation?

Hardly…

But certainly…one of the best I had.


End file.
